Twilight 25- Round 8
by JustForkIt
Summary: My submissions for the Twilight 25, round 8, challenge.
1. Prompt 1- Science Lessons

**AN: Decided to participate in the Twilight 25 this time. Hoping it will rev up my creative juices and help me finish The Meeting and Pieces of Me. Enjoy!**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 1

Pen Name: JustForkIt

Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella

Rating: M

Word Count: 478

**Bella**

"It is fucking freezing!"

In the sleeping bag next to mine, Edward quietly laughed before whispering, "I told you it would be cold out here."

Pulling the flannel lined blanket up to my chin, I pretended to ignore him. "It is July, Edward. JULY! In Arizona I would sweating my ass off, pulling off as much clothing as possible, and-"

An arm snaked around my waist, pulling me closer against Edward's body. I smiled mischievously at the fact that even two sleeping bags and all of our clothes couldn't hide his want for me. Through the nylon, flannel, fleece, and denim- I could feel him pushing his hips against mine, could feel how hard he was. Anticipation made my stomach tighten and my body instinctively sought out more of his.

"You know," he whispered against the back of my neck. "It is a scientific fact that if you wear fewer clothes while using a sleeping bag you'll stay warmer."

"Is that so?" I asked, turning my head to find his lips.

"Sleeping bags work with your body heat." Edward continued speaking between each of the small kisses he left on my mouth. "So technically, _kiss_, you could climb in here with me, _kiss_, naked, _kiss_, and be just fine. Our combined body heat would-"

My hands pulled at the zipper to his bag and he stopped talking. "Move over, Cullen."

I didn't have to ask twice.

Once I was out of my sleeping bag and into his, Edward's talent for making my clothes disappear commandeered our actions. I'd barely had a chance to pull his shirt off in the time that he'd skillfully managed to remove my fleece pants and panties. When his hands moved from my hips to in between my thighs, I gave up on doing anything other than pressing my lips against his neck and then gently biting at his skin.

What had to be hours later, Edward leaned forward and kiss my forehead. "Better?"

He brushed away a few pieces of my hair that a fine sheen of sweat had left plastered to my cheek and even though it was dark, I knew a smug smile was covering Edward's face.

xXxXxXx

"Everyone in the car! We've got a three hour drive back home."

I had beat out the rest of my friends and had already staked out my spot in the back of Emmett's SUV. I had a pillow propped up against the window, blankets pulled up to my chin, and the sleeves of my sweater pulled over my hands.

As Alice climbed in the car, she asked, "You slept till ten, Bella. How can you be tired?"

The car shifted as Edward sat beside me, rearranging the blankets so he could be closer. I kept my eyes closed but smiled when he leaned against me. "I didn't get any sleep because Edward kept me up all night with a science lesson."

Alice laughed. "About?"

Edward answered before I had a chance to."Kinetic heat."


	2. Prompt 2- Nothing

AN: Just a warning that this is a sad submission for the prompt given.

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 2

Pen Name: JustForkIt

Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella

Rating: T

Word Count: 500

Bella

"How do I do this?" I'd asked the question, but that didn't mean I wanted an answer. I didn't want anyone's voice invading the silent solitude I'd cocooned myself in for the past month. No amount of sympathy, or hugs, or reassuring words could make any of this okay.

"One step at a time, right? Isn't that what the doctor said?"

"Fuck what the doctor said, Emmett!" I screamed at him, throwing the box I'd been holding onto the floor. "Has she ever had to do this? Has she ever mourned like this?" A year's worth of pictures littered the wooden floors that we stood on. I looked down at them, seeing the familiar smiles that stared up at me, and shook my head. "It wasn't supposed to be this way. It isn'tever supposed to be this way."

My knees buckled under the tremendous emotional weight that sat on my shoulders and in my heart, but before I could join the pictures on the floor, Emmett's arms wrapped around me.

"Whoa, Bella. Shh. Just take a deep breath, okay? Breathe."

I tried to do what he asked, but instead of breathing, all I could do was cry in agony. "He has no idea who I am, Emmett! He doesn't remember anything! He looks at me, at us, and has no clue who we are!"

"I know." He rubbed my back. "I know, Bella. But we have to stay positive. We have to keep believing that Edward will make it out of this. That he will come back and…"

And.

That was what we had to build our faith on; the small chance that he would suddenly remember who all of us were, that there might be a continuation to this depressing story we'd found ourselves lost in.

Shaking my head, I pushed away from my brother and started picking up the mess I'd left on the floor. "We're lucky he survived the accident at all." I wiped away the tears on my face. "It would be selfish to wish for anything more. He's here, at least. He's with us."

My fingers ran over the pictures I held, tracing the lines of Edward's smile, and I suddenly felt guilt stabbing my stomach. I was mad because he didn't remember me, or us, but I had ayear's worth of memories to look back on. I knew our history. I remembered our first date, first kiss, first… everything. I could look back at these pictures, a box full of memories, and recall every single moment that had been captured. But Edward couldn't.

I heard my brother leave the room, saying something about giving me a minute, and I reached for my cell phone. My fingers trembled as I navigated my way to the voicemail I'd had saved for a month and they didn't stop as I listened.

"Hey, Babe." Edward's voice came through the speaker. "I'm on my way home and…"

Tires squealing. Metal crunching. Glass breaking. And then… nothing. We were left with nothing.


End file.
